


Pillow Fight Night Kuroo x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pillow fight night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight Night Kuroo x Reader

"Tetsu~" You cooed out the males name in sing-song. You peered through the crack of your bedroom door to find the man you loved sleeping peacefully on the your bed you both shared. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, like a little kid. 'Target locked.' You smirked and gripped the pillow behind your back and slowly pushed the creaky door open, trying to be as sneaky as possible. Your eyes never left him the whole time you were entering. When he stirred in his sleep your heart stopped and so did your advances to get closer. When his body went back still, you continued to get closer to him.

Once right over him, you grinned like a little kid excited about something. You raised the pillow over your head. "Pillow fight night begins...N-"

"Now!!" Right when you were about to bring the pillow down on him, Kuroo sprang up from his sleep.

"Eh?!" Before you had a time to attack first, a pillow smacked you across your face and brought you down. When you looked up you saw Kuroo towering over you with a pillow in his right hand and a big wide smirk on his lips to go along with it. "You cheater! You were awake this whole time?"

"It's not cheating if it's a strategy. Oh, and point number one goes to me." He gloated. "I'm going to win this Friday night." That said, Kuroo raised the pillow up and brung down right on top of you. But before he could get point number two, you rolled away from his incoming attack and got back up on your feet. "Shoot."

"I don't think you should be getting so cocky." You held your pillow at the ready. "Tonight is going to be my win!"

"We'll see about that!" Kuroo charged at you with his pillow held up high, about to hit you for a chance at point two. Just when he was close enough, you darted to your left and out the door to escape.

"Catch me if you can loser!"

"Aren't you the one acting a bit cocky!" He smiled and followed right behind you. He was catching up to you and you had to think of something quick. It was time to face him head on.

"Come on!" You turned to face him right when his pillow coming down on you. Before it got in contact with you, held your pillow up with both hand to block the attack. When his attack bounced back, you took that chance to attack yourself. "Yes!" You hit him across the face and got your awaited point.

"Not so fast." Just as you were celebrating Kuroo got to get a hit on you, right across your leg. "You were saying?" He grinned as you quieted down from your celebration. 

"Oh it is on!" You tried to hit Kuroo in his chest, but he clocked it with his own pillow. "Don't steal my tactics!"

"Since when did blocking become your idea!" He tried to hit you but you blocked. "Why won't you just lose already! You're going to lose anyway!" He kept attacking continuously, making you back up to the couch.

"The hell I am! You're not getting your way toni-!!" You words got caught in your mouth when you fell into the couch.

"Chance!" Kuroo got to hit you multiple times on your body for a total of 7 points. "I'm three points away from winning this fight."

"No way! No fair!" You pouted and folded your arms. "You cheated!"

"Sore loser?"

"I am not." You turned away from him and mushed your face in the pillow. "I can't believe you, you won't even let me win, out of all the times you won pillow fight night."

"Are you crying?" He raised a brow and came closer to you, lowering his defenses. 

"I am not crying!" He heard a sniffle from under the pillow.

"(f/n), stop crying babe." He put his hand on your shoulder to calm you down. "I got carried away, sorry." When he did you looked up from your pillow with tear droplets glistening off you cheek as they fell.

"You mean that?" You bat your eyes at him.

"Yeah." When he moved down to kiss you, you took your chance as you saw it and grabbed your pillow, smacking him in the face. As quick as you could, you continuously hit him on his body until you had up to exactly ten points.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down babe." You grinned innocently with your hands behind you back.

"You little cheater."

"It isn't cheating if it's a strategy." You stated back to him.

"Alright, alright you win this night.

"Yay!" You chucked your pillow over your shoulder. "That means you do whatever I want tonight!"

"So, what's your first order?" He sat down on the couch.

"Kiss me."

"Huh?"

"I didn't stutter did I? Come kiss me, and don't make me wait." You closed your eyes and pucker up your lips.

Kuroo hopped out of his seat and came over to kiss you. He pulled you in by your waist and smashed his lips down on yours. A long sloppy kiss that made you trip and fall back on the couch opposite from the other. "What's the the next one?"

"Take me." You kiss his cheek.

"I guess in the end I still won." He said while giving you a peck on the cheek. "I won't lose next time though."

"Neither. Will. I." Kuroo laid you out on the couch for a night of love making.


End file.
